


Is This A Comedy

by Madquinn13



Series: Movie Nights [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: Danvers Sisters Movie NightKara and Lena have their new puppy.Alex is losing her mind because of this.Maggie is an asshole but it's completely justified.Also Alex is not a pet person at all.





	

“Just look at this picture.” Kara shoved her phone in Alex’s face. “Just look he curled up and fell asleep in Lena’s shoe. Little cutie.” Kara took the phone back and swiped. “Look he can fit into a tea cup. Oh here’s a video of him yawning, little sleepy baby.”

Alex understood that her sister was really excited about their new puppy. Alex thought the Chihuahua pup looked more like a rat than anything else but yeah it was Kara’s new little baby and she wouldn’t shut up about it and Alex was getting tired of it. Especially after the video Kara sent her because ‘isn’t this just the cutest poop you ever saw’. Any chance of Alex warning her sister of the movie choice Maggie picked was gone. Now in all fairness the last 4 picks from Lena and Kara had been romantic comedies that involved dogs. As far as Alex was concerned they deserved it.

“Sorry we’re late.” Lena strolled in, the pup in a literal swing wrapped around her chest. “We had a good walk didn’t we?” She directed this question down at the puppy.

“Did it walk or did you carry it again?” Alex asked rolling her eyes.

“He’s not an it Alex. He’s your puppy-nephew and such a cute little puppy nephew he is. Who’s Mama’s pretty little boy? You are.” Alex got going to her bag where she had stored the hard liquor she brought knowing she would need it to deal with those two and that pup (which created a way higher volume and pitch than should ever be used outside of torture methods).

“Did Maggie get held up at work?” Lena asked as Kara cuddled the tiny pup.

“Yeah, they caught on to how overdue some paper work was. She said she’d only be another ten minute when she called, so any minute now.” Alex couldn’t wait for her girlfriend to get there so they could torture the annoying couple.

Maggie ended up taking an extra five minutes to get to Kara and Lena’s apartment.

“Sorry but I did pick up the food.” She held up the Nando’s bag before kicking off her shoes, laying the bag on the coffee table and putting the dvd in.

“Come here.” Alex pulled her down and got her kiss.

“Oh I heard about this, it’s a really good comedy.” Lena spoke up as the title screen started.

“I didn’t know Jennifer Anniston was in Marley & Me.” Kara spoke through a mouthful of pot stickers. “Finally saw the light of a good RomCom huh Maggie?”

“What can I say Kara, sometimes a movie just comes around and fits your mood perfectly.”

* * *

“WHY IS THIS HAPPENING! THIS SHOULDN’T BE HAPPENING WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!” Kara screamed waking the puppy up who started to bark like mad.

“He was such a good dog.” Lena wiped at her tears trying to make it seem like no she wasn’t crying.

“HOW IS THIS A COMEDY!” Kara had tears streaming down her face, she glanced over to Alex and Maggie and they were both trying not to laugh. “YOU TWO ARE MONTSERS!”

“Listen. I get it you’re excited about your new puppy. But you are going way too overboard with it. He’s a dog. He’s not a child. You don’t need to speak baby talk to him. When you take him for a walk. He can actually walk.” Alex stressed. Lena was just muttering to herself about how he was such a great dog.

“Get out! Get out and take your dog killing movie with you!” Kara hissed scooping up the puppy in her arms. “Come on Potsticker, we’re going to go cuddle in bed and watch Puppy Patrol.”

“It’s still weird you named him after your favorite food!” Alex called after her as Maggie pulled her out into the hall.

“So next week we tell them about the elopement?” Maggie laughed pulling the ring out of her pocket and putting it back on her finger.

“Let’s wait until we have a house. Just get it all out at once.”

“If you want to tell them everything at once, and possibly give Kara a heart attack, then we should wait until we’re expecting a real life non-pet baby.”

“A real life non-pet baby? Wow Mrs. Sawyer don’t you know how to woo a girl.” Alex laughed.

“Hey you’re already stuck with me. No running from my terrible jokes now Mrs. Sawyer.”

“Hey that’s Dr. Mrs. Sawyer to you.”


End file.
